


Forever and always

by sublixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Explicit Consent, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft sex, They’re very in love, chan is whipped, felix is also whipped, realistic sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublixie/pseuds/sublixie
Summary: chanlix having really soft sex because they’re whipped for each other





	Forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> so, i’m really soft for chanlix and i wanted to write something a bit more realistic and soft, because sometimes i think people get a bit carried away with their kinks and such. it’s actually half based off personal experience, so yes definitely realistic.
> 
> explicit consent is sexy y’all, even if you’ve been together years, don’t forget that
> 
> (this isn’t beta read and i have a learning disability so spelling, grammar and formatting may be a bit off but please forgive me)

 

Felix woke to the sound of soft breathing, and the sight of orange sunlight streaming in from the window. Feeling rather disoriented, he sleepily reached over to grab his phone from the nightstand, reading the digits as 7:34pm. damn, they’d seemingly taken a lot longer of a nap than they were supposed to, and if they had any chance of saving their already fucked sleep schedule, they should probably both wake up now. So reluctantly Felix shuffled closer to the sleeping mound that was chan and gently started shaking his shoulder. All that came as a response was a small grunt, so the younger shook harder this time, speaking softly as he did “Chris, cmon, you gotta wake up”

 

Chan groaned again, barely opening his eyes to peak out from under the covers up at Felix, looking similarly disoriented to how Felix felt 

“But im tireddddd”

“I know but we need to at least  _try_   to get our sleep schedule back to normal”

“Fineeeee, but you owe me kisses”

Felix smiled at Chan softly, the sight of a sleepy and whinny Chan melting his heart

“Gladly, come here then sleepy head”

 

and with that Chan leaned in closer to the younger to gently connect their lips, pulling Felix in closer to himself. Chan sighed in content, he didn’t think he’d ever get over the feeling of kissing Felix. It was his favourite feeling in the world, next to everything else to do with the smaller boy. They broke apart to (reluctantly) catch their breath, which was the perfect opportunity to admire each other in the glow of the setting sun. It was honestly a perfect moment, and Felix could feel himself falling deeper in love with chan with every second that passed. It was probably cliche as fuck, but honestly Felix felt as if every second he spent with Chan made him fall in love more and more. Chan made him feel safe and loved, made him feel perfectly at home. 

 

Before he knew it their lips had connected again and the kiss seemed to have a different tone this time, more passionate and urgent, as if they were both trying to convey their love for each other through it. Chan softly pulled Felix on top of him, the latter propping himself up slightly so to give the other space to breathe. Chans hands seemed to be roaming his body leaving feather light touches everywhere, like he was trying to feel as much of Felix as he could. Felix keened at the feel of Chans hands on his skin, he couldn’t think of anything more blissful than the situation they were in now. 

 

Chan tentatively licked at felixs lips, silently asking for permission that felix granted, swirling his tounge against chans. it was chan who pulled back first, quietly gasping for air, feeling winded from being so caught up in Felix. 

“This is okay right?” Chan softly questioned, wanting to make sure Felix was 100% comfortable with what they were doing.

“Yes of course, i trust you with my whole heart” came the reply, Felix sounded just as out of breath as Chan, which internally made his heart swell

“Okay well just let me know if you want to stop at any point, alright?”

“Of course channie, thank you for being so thoughtful”

“No need to thank me Lix, i just care about your wellbeing more than anything”

 

Felix smiled, Chris’ eyes looked so full of love and kindness it was so heartwarming. He leaned down to reconnect their lips, his own hands starting to wander Chans body too. Soft groans escaped Felixs lips, Chans hands felt like heaven on his skin and he wanted to feel him closer. Pulling back, he grabbed his shirt to pull it over his head, throwing it somewhere random, then tugging at chans to get him to do the same. Chan just smirked and happily complied, connecting their lips as soon as it was off. Their kiss had more sense of lust this time, the hands roaming more urgently. Chan gasped at the feeling of Felixs small hands reaching up his chest to pinch his nipples, rolling the buds in his fingers, drawing long moans from Chan.

 

Felix ground his hips down into the olders, getting more desperate for some friction to relieve the pressure in his pants. 

“Chris please”

“Please what, angel?”

“I need you” a soft moan, “ _Now_ “

“What do you need me to do baby?” Chan was smirking now, knowing how much it embarrassed the younger to say what he wanted out loud

“I need you to -ah  _ah_ , fuck me,  _please_ “

Felix was a mess at this point, whimpering and panting the words out. Chan just smiled, bucking his hips up “Only because you ask so nicely, princess”

 

and with that, Chan was flipping them over, caging Felix on the bed between his arms. Felix gasped and bucked his hips up, chasing the friction again. Bringing his hand down to undo the youngers trousers, Chris flicked his gaze up to catch Felixs, sending him a questioning look. Felix quickly nodded back, understanding chans silent ask for consent, feeling his heart swell with adoration for how caring the older was. 

 

Chan wasted no time in pulling down the blondes trousers and boxers, grabbing his erection when it sprung free. He gave it a few quick pumps, before bringing his mouth down to lick a stripe along the shaft. Felix groaned, hands tangling in chans hair as encouraging curses slipped from his lips.

“Fuck,  _shit_   you feel so good, m-more please  _ah_ “

Chris complied, taking as much of felixs cock as he could into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. He swirled his tongue around the tip carefully, knowing exactly how Felix liked it and being pleased with the gentle tugs on his hair in response. As he brought his head up and off of Felixs cock, he smiled at him

“Your moans are so beautiful” Felix just blushed in response.

 

Leaning back down, Chan took in as much of Felixs cock as he could, pumping the rest with his hand. He bobbed up and down, licking around the tip and in the slit every time he came up. Finally pulling off with a small pop and a smile, Chan moved up the bed to reach into the draw to pull out a bottle of lube. He skipped the condom as he knew both of them had a check up recently, and were both clear. In his haste to get back over to Felix, he accidentally bashed his head against the bed frame, drawing a pained noise from his lips. Felix just laughed at him fondly, ask between giggles “Are you okay?” 

Chan just smiled, rubbing at his head, “Yes, but I’m not sure you actually cared” he said with a chuckle.

“Of course I do, you’re just so clumsy that it’s actually funny”

 

They both chuckled, leaning in for a sweet kiss. Pulling away, Chan wriggled back down the bed, opening the lube bottle to squirt a generous amount onto his fingers. He circled Felixs rim, teasing him slightly making the younger groan in anticipation.

“You’re such a little shit sometimes channie”

“Ironic you should say that when im fingering your ass”

“ _shut up_ “

 

the older just let out a small laugh, unexpectedly dipping one finger into Felix, making the blonde yelp. 

“I’m not hurting you, right love?”

“No.. a-ah, it feels good, keep going”

hearing the reassurance, Chan gently pushed another finger in, scissoring his fingers slightly and revelling in the high pitched moans Felix was producing. The younger had started to rock back onto Chans fingers and it made chan smile warmly at him.

 

by the time Chan had 4 fingers in Felix, he was a mess, begging and moaning to high heavens

“ _Hyung_   p-please, i need  you  _in_ me,  _now_ “

and who was Chan to say no to that? 

“Of course princess, since you asked hyung so nicely”

he gently removed his fingers and poured a good amount of lube onto his cock, letting out a groan at how good the pressure felt after so long. Chan wasted no time raising Felixs legs, pushing into his hole at the slowest pace he could muster as not to hurt the younger.

“S-shit, _F_ _elix_ , you feel so fucking good”

“Fuck hyung,  you feel so good inside me, move  please”

Chan didn’t need telling twice, he pulled out and thrusted in again, setting a pace that was hard, but not too fast. He just wanted to enjoy the feeling of Felixs walls around him today, enjoy being so impossibly close to him. Felixs moans were getting louder and louder, he felt so  _full_   and it was honestly bliss. He adored being this close to Chan, feeling him  _in_   him was like heaven. He never wanted it to end.

 

Chris brought his body down so their chests were touching, bringing their mouths together again in a heated kiss. Their tongues danced together, Chans hips keeping a steady but hard pace and Felixs bringing themselves up to meet his thrusts. Its like they worked in perfect harmony Felix thought, enjoying how soft Chris’ lips felt against his own, his hands wrapped around his neck.

 

Chan brought his hand down to wrap around the youngers cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Felix moaned and his head fell back down on the pillow.

“Fuck, Chan, I dont think im ganna last much longer”

“Its okay baby, you can come” Chan encouraged as he sped up his strokes, urging felix to come as he honestly wasn’t sure how much longer he could last either; Felix was intoxicating to say the least.

 

Felix fisted the sheets as he came, white painting his and chans chest, a drawn out “F-fuck,  _hyung_ “ tumbling from his lips. He clenched around chan, which was all that was needed to send the older over the edge.

“Holy shit _F_ _elix_ “

Chan gripped onto Felixs shoulders as he released inside the younger, thrusting weakly to ride out his orgasam before all but collapsing ontop of Felix.

“Oh my god, I fucking love you so much” Felix managed to get out, feeling slightly winded from having Chan on top of him, but just glad he could cuddle the older.

chan chuckled, “I love you too Lix, with all my heart”

Felix smiled, he was glad he had Chan in his life, so glad.

“We should probably get up and go have a bath now though love, we need proper aftercare care afterall”

the blonde groaned in reply, “But my legs feel like jelly”

“I guess I could carry you, I mean you’re not  _that_   heavy”

“Oi that was a bit cheeky” but Felix giggled nevertheless, only cringing slightly at the feling of Chan slipping out of him and clinging onto him as he was lifted up.

 

Yeah, Felix could definitely do this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw twitter: sublixie


End file.
